I Love You
by Two-Faced Procrastinator
Summary: There are many ways to receive that phrase, and many ways to interpret it. For Hibari Kyoya, it had many meanings. *Familial love galore. You have been warned, desu.* Alaude/female27 kindaromantic love; Alaude and mostly female27/chibiHibarin family love.
1. as soft as thunder

i love happy families.

they make me feel happy too,

regardless of my current mood.

so,

my question is

**"What makes you happy the moment you see it?"**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You<strong>

_There are many ways to receive that phrase,_

_and many ways to interpret it._

_For Hibari Kyoya, it had many meanings._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There wasn't anything that particularly interested the youngest child of the Hibari family.

The little six-year-old was a very curious character.

If something caught the corner of his eye and intrigued him at how the item worked, he would ask...

...and ask...

...and ask...

...and ask, until someone was so fed up with it, they would translate the confusing language of science into words that a toddler could understand and relay it to him.

Which, by the experience of those who went through this odd form of torture, was not an easy task to accomplish.

His persistent inquiring grated onto many people's brains, especially the maids that served in the mansion, resulting in many of them leaving instead of being fired.

But the child didn't care, and continued on his march to mechanical and scientific knowledge.

By the time he was nearly five, he had amazingly already lost interest in how objects worked.

Instead, he became very set on analyzing how humans worked.

More exactly, he was confused on the concept of body language and emotions.

For a while, his target was his father.

When he couldn't keep up with the mixed signals the taller male gave him, his patience ran out.

"How do you feel about me, Father?"

Alaude lowered the the newspaper so that his eyes peeked over the top edge, skepticism obvious in the look he gave his son.

But the expression the child wore was that of a serious one. He set the paper down on his crossed legs and took off his reading glasses, letting them dangle on his fingers. His sharply handsome face was adorned with lightly furrowed eyebrows and a slight frown.

For the longest time, he just stared, and eventually the focus in his eyes was lost and became blank.

Finally, after a few very long minutes, he replied:

"I don't know."

It was the first time the six-year-old heard his father admit that he didn't know anything.

It was quite the shocker, really.

Then, with a five second pause later, he added:

"But someone I know does."

The child gave his father a strange look. At seeing this, the blond Frenchman merely shrugged and slid his glasses back on, resuming his reading. However, his son was not quite done yet.

"Who?"

Alaude sighed. He had momentarily forgotten how talkative his son could be. With an air of finality, he snapped the newspapers shut and set it to the side. He leaned forward, folding his hands together on his knees. His eyes shined with an emotion that he knew his son wouldn't understand yet.

"Do you want to meet your mother, Kyoya?"

Hibari Kyoya blinked in slight surprise, having not expected that. He had never seen or heard anything about his mother ever before. That was because Alaude never mentioned her, but if his son was this eager to know more about what family was like, then he would get the knowledge he wanted. Education was a major subject for Alaude, but he also missed Kyoya's mother.

Not that... he would ever say that aloud.

The dark gray eyes of his son hardened to glints of steel. He knew just how strong his father was. If Alaude was a carnivore, then certainly, his mate would be a carnivore too.

...right?

He nodded determinedly.

"Yes."

Alaude sighed again, but this time more quietly. He nodded along with his son and dug into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. His thumb pressed on a button for a while, and the dull beep of a connected line sounded. He moved to a different button, and pressed on that as well.

**"What the hell do you want?"**

Kyoya nearly stumbled back, not from the sudden curse, but from the amount of hostility the tone held. The voice was muffled from being transmitted by a machine, but the six-year-old could analyze it nevertheless. It was a clear, fresh sort of voice, as if it was a cool breeze up in the mountains. But at the same time...

Alaude's frown deepened by a fraction at the tone of the person at the other side of the line.

"Hello to you too. I have a favor to ask."

The answer was almost immediate.

**"A _favor_? Why would I do you a _favor_?"**

...it was like hearing fire. Blazing and intense as wildfire, but soft as a candle's flickering flame. Kyoya found himself liking it. His father's voice was the opposite, curt and clip and icy and cold. It was a nice change, but... who was this person?

He watched his father smirk, and was confused at the lack of a negative emotion in it. He thought smirks were supposed to be something you did when you were planning something awful, but the smirk Alaude had on seemed nothing more than affectionate.

"Because I was under the impression that you would like to see your son."

Silence.

Kyoya waited for the voice to speak again, wanting to hear it more now that he knew that this fiercely gentle person was his mother. After a second or two, he got his desire, but the effects almost blew him off his feet.

**"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WOULD LOVE TO SEE MY BABY. YOU TWO-FACED BASTARD, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO SOONER. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHEN SHOULD I COME? NOW? I'LL LEAVE NOW, IS THAT OKAY? WAIT, IS HE THERE? OH SHIT, IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY SOON. WHAT DOES HE LIKE? ASK HIM, SO I CAN MAKE IT ALL PERFECT AND GIVE IT TO HIM WHEN I GET THERE. IS HE - "**

A lion.

It felt as if a lion was roaring at him.

Kyoya was already trembling at the excitement his mother stirred up inside him. He had always thought women were delicate, fragile creatures that broke all too often. She _must_be a carnivore. Herbivores didn't have the ability to shake people to their knees. If she was a carnivore, then she must be strong as well.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Alaude interrupted before the volume of her voice shook the house down.

"Just start packing. I'll arrange the fligh - "

She hung up before he got to finish. The droning beeps resounded throughout the completely silent room. Alaude rolled his blue eyes and snapped his cellphone shut. He saw the wide-eyed expression of his son and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to get ready to meet your moth - "

The six-year-old was out the door before the complete sentence reached his ears.

Alaude sighed once more, running a hand through his platinum blond hair. He wondered if the tendency to not hear out someone ran in his son's mother's family blood. He stayed where he was sitting for a while and then leaned over to the side, picking up his black trench coat.

He didn't show it on his face, but honestly, he was just as excited as his son to see his fiancée.

Heading for the front entrance, he waited for his son.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OOOOOOOHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD.

I HATE BEGINNINGS AND ENDINGS OF A CHAPTER

I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT

WAAAAAAAAAAHH

quite frankly, it didn't turn out as i planned.

but nothing ever does.

did you know that all of my stories were typed upon my whim?

NONE OF IT WAS PLANNED.

NOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOFFFFF IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT


	2. forgive me and say hello

**A/N:**

**I SAID I WOULD REWRITE IT SO HERE IT IS**

i said questions, my loves, not shocked comments (but that's totally okay too -hearts-)

if you darlings are curious, i wrote the second chapter (before this one) very very early in the morning and i was probably nearly almost probably drunk and not in the right state of mind.

a handful of you seemed to like Fon trying to steal Hime away from Alaude, but most of you were all like WTF IS GOIN ONNNNN TFP WAT DID YOU DO BRO ASDFKLJ

and i completely understand. upon looking back at it, i actually facepalmed and headdesked.

multiple times. in consecutive order. repeatedly times ten. exponent 4.

i'm sorry to the Fon27 fans out there WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM ANYWAY _I BLAME YOU, METAMORCY_ *sobsobsob* but i **did** promise a happy family and a happy family shall be in order.

perhaps a Fon27 fic in the later later later later later later later later later later future.

note the number of later's hahahahaha

lots of love

no face derpinator extreme

**I am also very sorry to Yoshikuni Itoe **damn ur name sounds so badass Japanese **for replying to a review with my friend's account. I'm also very sorry to you, Koriel. I didn't mean to hack into-cough-I mean use you like that and I'm going to be so dead aren't I.**

_shortened Alaude's meaning of love because I'm really starting to dislike that French bastard just for being French god why is French so hard to piece together in a sentence fuck you Alaude for being French_

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You<strong>

For Alaude,

it simply meant

_"Mine."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fon glanced at his daughter-in-law with amusement and exasperation as she gazed excitedly out the plane window. She was bouncing in her seat with the eagerness of a kid promised a sugary-sweet treat.

But he understood. He wanted to see his grandson as well, and it was just decades of patience that kept him from bubbling like the woman next to him was.

"Tsunahime," he called out, but her eyes were glued to the sky outside. They were still above the clouds, and the sun was just rising. The sight was beautiful, no one could say otherwise. The Chinese martial artist, however, was studying his son's fiancée.

The brunette had gone through what no mother should have.

She and his son were four years apart, and known each other for a very long time, ever since they were children. Alaude had taken a liking to her, but maybe too much a bit of a liking to be appropriate.

Fon supposed it was his fault. He had been as wild and bloodthirsty when he was young. It must have passed onto his son when he was born, except perhaps it was more than he'd imagined it to be.

Tsunahime had been only sixteen when she had gotten pregnant. It was accurate to say that Alaude had a fit of jealousy and attacked her.

That had been the start of the drift.

His son's near immediate proposal had mended it back together, and carrying _life_ inside her made Tsunahime the happiest woman Fon has ever known. He had never seen tears shed of joy, but on the day his grandson was born, he'd witnessed it firsthand.

That moment, he also witnessed how fast one's joy could be stolen, and how one could kill another without harming them physically.

As soon as she recovered from labor, Tsunahime was told that she could not graduate high school and was forbidden from seeing her newly-born.

Naturally, it had shattered her heart beautifully like a diamond sandcastle blown away by winds even Fon was not familiar with.

Adding almost seven years of being just engaged, being dragged along by one fragile strand of hope without mercy of any sort, he was forced to see the once beautifully blooming young woman wither away. It was a subtle type of agony she was suffering of, one that the Chinese man hadn't noticed until just a few years ago.

And through all this, Fon had begun to think it was his fault. Maybe if he hadn't been roaming to sate his thirst for blood and fed his son the love he needed, then maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be so terribly _wrong_.

He, too, started to slowly die on the inside. It was because of him that he'd ruined two—no, it was _three_ now—people's lives.

"It's not yours to blame."

He jerked in surprise at the sudden sound of his daughter-in-law's voice. His eyes looked up, and was met with the soft shades of brown he himself had once longed to run his hands through.

Tsunahime moved her eyes to her fiancé's father, and smiled lightly in gratitude. Her blank eyes (_they had been empty for too long, far too long_) had edges of their former warmth to them, something Fon had thought impossible.

The Chinese was frozen, shocked still at the sight of the smile his (_slowly dying, but now slowly healing_) heart had shamefully—_desperately_—longed to see. His eyes were stuck fast to his law-daughter's dimly glowing face. It seemed to out-shine the rising star.

"Wh..." What wasn't his to blame?

Tsunahime turned fully away from the window and faced her father-in-law properly. She reached for the his right hand and held it with both of her own, an action that had him dumbfounded and in confusion. He saw the dim light in her eyes and he couldn't help but think that this sorrowfully beautiful woman next to him deserved more, so much more.

"You may not remember," she started, her voice was tender as a mother's love, "But it was this very same hand that never let go, not even when that child was finally born."

He watched with eyes clouded with grief as his hand was placed on the side of her face. He clenched his jaws tight together, yelling at himself to get himself together. Breaking down in front of someone that was hurting more than he was would be pathetic... he would never forgive himself.

"And since then, you've never given up on me." Panic and pain jabbed mercilessly at his emotions as he saw moisture gather in the brunette's compassionate eyes. But they didn't spill, and she continued speaking.

Tsunahime nestled into the palm of Fon's hand, the familiarity she felt echoing endlessly in the back of her mind. What was this...? Ah, that's right... _It was nostalgia._ "Thank you, from the bottom of..." Here, she laughed. It was hardly audible, but it was with real feeling, and warmed the Chinese man to the core.

_"Well, from the bottom of my heart."_

Fon was still, not moving an inch. The brunette blinked worriedly as he began to tremble, afraid that she had stepped on a landmine. She felt the hand on her face grasp more firmly and dared to look closer. But as soon as she was close enough to see her father-in-law's facial expression, the plane shook and rumbled.

The intercom above crackled and buzzed to life. A stern but gentle female's voice was heard, and Tsunahime was once again filled with joy. She let go of Fon's hand and turned back to the window, eyes brightening considerably as she saw the airport.

He paid no mind of the suddenly cold hand, only giving it a glance and a clench. He stared at the woman before him with eyes brimming with wonder and a vague sense of aching longing. She was so brilliant and yet so dim at the same time, so much like...

_My son, my foolish, foolish son..._

He bowed his head and clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white with the pressure. As he stared unseeingly down, dark spots appeared on the red silky fabric of his _changshan_. He was somewhat aware that he was crying, something he hadn't done in _decades_, but that sense was nearly drowning in the heavy but light feeling of a terrible burden being lifted from the dark niches of his heart.

If anyone, it was him that was supposed to do the thanking.

* * *

><p><strong>HA THERE NO MORE AWKWARD LOVE TRIANGLE have i ever mentioned i don't like those? ;-;<strong>

* * *

><p>Where was she?<p>

Alaude frowned slightly and glanced at his watch, marking the time. His fiancée should have been here by now, so where...?

The blond policeman looked at his drowsy son and sighed impatiently. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around Kyoya's shoulders and pulled the six-year-old closer. A rare smile graced his lips as the child immediately began to snooze, absentmindedly running his hand through the black hair that so much reminded him of Kyoya's grandfather.

His small son's nap was short-lived, however, as the sound of breaking and crashes and a familiar voice's screams exploded into the near-empty airport.

"Wha... who..." Kyoya's sleepy murmurs drifted to Alaude's ears, and the Frenchman sighed in response.

"Your mother."

The six-year-old's eyes snapped wide open, and he looked around eagerly for any sign of her despite him not knowing what she looked like. Then he looked back up at his father with a slightly accusing glare, which Alaude scoffed at, "She has a rather bad temper... Which you got from her."

Here, Kyoya was giving the man a face full of reproach. "Aren't you going to get her, Father?"

Alaude snorted, "No."

_What?_ The younger Hibari's expression spoke for itself. The policeman saw it and shifted in a somewhat nervous way, his ice blue eyes showing a little anxiety, "Don't look at me like that, Kyoya. Your mother will come when she does."

He didn't mention, for the sake of his damned pride, that his fiancée was worse than a forest fire whenever she didn't get what she wanted. He'd experienced it first hand, and although he hated to admit, it had left an inkling of fright to face an angry woman again. _Especially_ if it that woman was Kyoya's mother.

But true to his father's words, Kyoya looked ahead as soon as the wall of the check-in station blow up and saw, to his shock, a brown-orange-haired woman _on fire_ step out of the billowing smoke. Her eyes, blazing as bright as the setting sun, scanned the port. They missed him and zeroed in on Alaude.

Then a (strangely warm) wind rushed past, taking Alaude with it (her? Kyoya had no clue someone could move that fast).

The child stared behind him in disbelief as his father was being thrashed and screamed at and then hugged (or squeezed to death). Surely, that wasn't his mother?

"I'm sorry, child. I should have tried to hold her back harder."

Kyoya jumped in surprise and and looked up so quickly his neck cracked, making both him and the Chinese-fashioned man wince. He felt like he should be considering stranger danger, but something about this man made him feel, kind of, hmm, _safe_?

Especially because they looked a lot like each other.

The more Asian-like person gave the boy an assuring smile that looked off, because it looked like it was Kyoya staring at himself smile like that, and Kyoya did not remember himself looking like that when he smiled, "My name is Fon. I'm your grandfather, from your father's side. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Remembering his manners, Kyoya did a little polite nod and said as formerly as possible, "My name is Kyoya, and I am your... grandson?" He ended in a questioning tone simply because his response sounded sarcastic and he didn't like sarcastic.

But the man merely smiled wider and nodded back. "That's right. I believe this is the first time we've met."

Kyoya twisted his mouth a little. "You were taking care of my... mother?" That word wasn't familiar for him to say just yet.

Fon looked a little guilty and pleased at the same time, "Yes, that's correct." He glanced over to the one-sided brawl his son and daughter-in-law were currently in and restrained laughing. "I hadn't expected her to react so... passionately? Yes, not so passionately as... that." He winced slightly as Tsunahime began to violently shake Alaude's shoulders and roar his ears off. "No, certainly not."

Kyoya's face turned a little more sour-ish. "I did." At the raised eyebrows, he explained, "She yelled at Father over the phone just a day or so ago."

At this Fon chuckled. "Did she? That's wonderful to hear."

"Wonderful," the child repeated blandly, "To see your son get throttled by my—mother?"

The Chinese martial artist did something like a cross between a grin and a smirk. "That's part of it." He made a noise of sympathy as the blond policeman had his head banged on forcefully onto the ferocious brunette's. "Also because she was hearty." Mulling that in his head, he changed it to, "Lively. Lively is a better word."

Kyoya pulled away from the much taller man's deep brown—almost black—eyes and looked over to his parents. He jumped slightly in shock as he witnessed his new found mother German-suplex his father, but then calmed down in understanding how strong Tsunahime was. It was a relief to know he didn't have to worry about her being attacked, or something of the same sorts.

"Oh, by the way..."

The six-year-old brunet's iron eyes flicked up to meet his also new found (and quite strangely youthful) grandfather's almost-black ones in silent question.

Fon smiled. "Happy birthday, my grandson."

Kyoya contemplated for a few seconds, and then smiled, rather extremely lightly.

"Thank you, Grandfather."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

jeuss chirst

this is the last one

according to my schedule

UNTIL

i finish the sequel to DtE

bc the majority of the votes on the poll wanted the sequel to be done first.

oshit

i nearly forgot tho

umm

this chapter's question

is

**"What makes you want to punch something the moment you experience it?"**

i feel like punching everything in my sight when i hear my stupid brother bullshit my fics

im just all like

STFU DARLING

hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a

/flopdead

(grammar errors will be ignored unless someone points them out thank you)


End file.
